The End
by Hael Storm
Summary: Another DvZ story
1. Chapter 1

**The End**

_In the beginning there was nothing. Then They came. They had no name. They had no form. And They were the most powerful beings ever. They began to create the world and the universe, as we know it. When They finished making the world, They created the Xel'Naga. Their names were Bruce Willakers, Golestandt, Vlraunuga, Deadbones, Hael, Thor, Salogel, Ziros, Foe and Pikachu. The Xel'Naga were almost as powerful as They were. All this power made the Xel'Naga very hateful of Them. And so the Xel'Naga attacked Them. _

_After many years the Xel'Naga destroyed Them and began to make the people of the world today. Bruce made the race of the Dwarves. Vlraunuga made the race of the Dragons. Foe made the race of humans. Pikachu began the Phijkchus. Hael made the race of Elves. Salogel mastered the use of Bows. Ziros mastered Swords play. Thor crafted the storms. And finally Golestandt made was named Guardian of the Underworld. All the human, elves, dwarves, and dragons lived in harmony for a great many millennia praising the Xel'Naga was deities for a great many years. However, Golestandt got little worship as the Xel'Naga blessed everyone with very long life. Golestandt became, he became so enraged that he corrupted the dragon race the their queen Vlraunuga. Golestandt lead the army of dragon against Bruce, Foe, Hael, and their respective races. The battle raged for a great many years. The dragons were great in number, but the combined armies of the elves, dwarves, and humans were to great for the dragons. In the end Hael, Foe, Bruce, and Thor all came and turned Golestandt into a dragon and forced him to leave with the only other 3 dragons, Crassel, Shendormen, and Vlraunuga. Then the Xel'Naga gathered and choose to make Deadbones the new lord of the undead. In order to never have this happen again, Bruce and Foe took the gift of eternal life from their respective races. Hael, after some persuasion, took his gift away. However, the elves, for whatever reason, kept part of the gift and would have extended lives. _

_As time went on, the different races moved apart. The dwarves choose to live in the tunnels and mountains around the world. The humans choose a home near the castle of Deadbones, which held the gates to the underworld. The elves went into hiding as their festivals had lead many humans and dwarves to fall into a drunken craze due to the magic. The elves found a forest very suited for them. The magical forest of Du Welvaren was chosen. Hael and the great elves made a magic wall so powerful that only a Xel'Naga could break it. Pikachu took his Phijkchus far away and they have not returned to this day. Salogel and Ziros took to wondering around the lands teaching anyone who they thought had some skill in archery or swords-play. _

_ The humans were the first of the people to forget their creator. Foe became just a "magician". At first Foe was going to wipe out the human people, but Bruce and Deadbones talked him out of doing it. As time went on Hael walked with the elves so much that Hael willingly gave up being worshiped and became a normal elf. However, Hael still had all his power as a Xel'Naga and the ability to change forms. This helped Hael "jump" in between families as a child. Today, only Deadbones and Bruce are still worshiped as deities. However, one day, while Deadbones was away, Golestandt killed all the guards by the gates and let loose the army of undead. Once the gates opened, Deadbones lost most of his power and is left mumbling "Slabs" all the time and forming walls in front of him. Golestandt lead the armies of the undead against Foe and the humans. The humans fought well but they were unable to keep out the undead. Foe ran away, half dead, the ruins of his civilization in flames behind him. That is were our story begins. _

**Foe's POV**

_Almost…Almost to…Hael's…domain…Maybe…Maybe he can help…help me._ I think as I stumble towards a forest one hand on my sword and one holding the large cut on my side.

As I get to the top of the hill at the entrance to the forest of the elves, a hear a hissing sound as a creeper explodes right below me sending me flying into a group of zombies. As I hit almost hit the ground, I swing my sword cutting a zombie clean in half, then the strength of a dragon roars through me and I swing my sword in a wide arc killing all the zombies around me. However there were to many. I fall to the ground my sword broken. I try to crawl but I know that I will not be able to reach to forest. I hear a sharp thud behind me. I turn around to see Vlraunuga and Golestandt walk up to me and slowly turn into their Xel'Naga forms.

"You gave us quite a run there Foe" Vlraunuga says in her voice both beautiful and bone chilling at the same time. "You almost got to Hael and we wouldn't want that now would we. Oh wait you didn't know? Bruce. Killed. The. Elves."

"You two betrayed the Xel'Naga, and Bruce betrayed Hael." I gasp feeling my soul slowly begin to slip into the void already. _Is this what it is like to die? _I think to myself.

"I can live with that thought. Especially if I plan to kill the other Xel'Naga." Golestandt says in a roar. "And you will be my first kill"

For a second I fell pain then nothingness, then I fell the emptiness of the void.

**Hael's POV**

I wake in a fit of cold shivers screaming in pain. Aethao quickly runs in from another tent and asks me if I am alright. But all I fell is the pain that one fells when someone that they know dies. Then it hits me. I realized all that happened and I know who died. Foe did.

**.o/ guys its mah Hael. Wow. Interesting first chapter isn't it. This is a story that I have always wanted to write but I never did, until now. Uh if you have any questions, or suggestions on how the story could go just tell me. Uh, what did I forget. Oh ya, most of the characters belong to Robert Moran, Hael and the story belongs to me, and the different characters go to their respective owners. Hoped you enjoyed and are excited for this story. I know I am excited to see where I can go with this story. Bai**


	2. Chapter 2

**The End **

**Hael's POV**

"Andlat," I yell at the leader of the dwarves as I walk into his war council.

"What do you want elf. I am in the middle of something." He responds. "Golestandt is coming here and I don't have the dwarves to defend this keep. We are spread to thin."

"Don't tell me you didn't fell it, Andlat." I respond, glaring right into his eyes.

"A. Stop calling me 'Andlat' I don't know what it means and I don't care either." He growls back, "And B. I have no idea what you are talking about. Now if you don't mind I have a battle to command"

I draw my bow and fire it shaving the plume off of Andlat's Helmet. "You know exactly what I am talking about." I respond. Then I talk in a language that is no longer spoken on the earth anymore, the language of the Xel'Naga. "Foe is dead. Golestandt killed him."

I watch as Bruce's face pales along with two others who I feel like I should know.

"Leave us." Bruce says. "The Elf and I have something to…discuss. Salogel and Ziros, you two stay."

"Okay" the two shadowed figures respond.

I watch as the dwarves grab there shovels, bows, swords, and ale, and walk out of the tent.

"Are you sure." Bruce begins, he to reverting to the language of the Xel'Naga. "AH, why do I lie? Yes I felt it. That was why I called the war council."

"I thought us to be immortal." Ziros responds with a deep voice. "That was why I mastered sword fighting."

"Ziros everyone dies" I respond, "Beside, now that you know that you can die will you stop fighting with a sword?"

"Never" He responds

"Can we get to the point, boys?" Salogel complains, "I have a group of dwarves I am teaching."

"The point is that Golestandt, one of the most powerful of us, is marching on our keep. Even Hael and I together can not stand up to his power." Bruce says slowly, "As much as I hate to say it, I think we need the help of the Ph-"

"NO" I yell angrily, "We don't need the Phijkchus help."

"Hael, I don't care what you think. Pikachu can help us. The three of us have a chance." Bruce challenges me.

"…Fine…But on one condition" I respond, "Pikachu. Stays. Away. From. Me."

"I can live with that." Bruce responds, "Ziros, Salogel take some men to the Far East and ask for Pikachu to come help us."

_**A few weeks later…**_

I wake to the sound of a huge army marching towards the camp. I quickly wake and grab my bow and dagger, then I walk up the hill that lies behind my tent.

"Great…" I mumble under my breath. "They are back"

I walk down the hill to find Brandon waiting at the front of my tent

"Bruce told me to come to you and tell you that Pikachu is here." The dwarf responds in a gruff voice.

"I saw." I say bluntly. "Lets go find Bruce."

"Okay"

As I walk I notice some the dwarves looking upset, some looking happy, and others looking scared. I get to the command tent at about the same time as Pikachu. I walk inside completely ignoring Pikachu.

"Hello Bruce, hello my-" Pikachu begins but is cut of by a sharp look from Bruce and a dagger burning with the heat of the sun pressed up against his throat thanks to me.

"Shut. Up." I growl glaring at Pikachu, my eyes full of hate.

"Okay, Hael." Pikachu says in a mocking voice. "What ever you say. Also please remove the knife from my throat. Or I will have to fight back" He continues as electricity starts to form around his checks.

I blink and when my eyes open they are glowing, along with my whole body.

"Hael! Pikachu!" Bruce yells. "Stop it. I will not have a battle between you to at a time like this!"

I glace over at Bruce then back at Pikachu. "You heard him Pikachu, stop that."

"You first Hael" Pikachu replies with a completely calm voice.

I back up slowly and then stop glowing as Pikachu stops his electricity.

"Good, now Pikachu I asked you here to help us with our problem. Golestandt is coming with his army and we need your help to defeat him."

"Okay, I agree. On one condition." Pikachu responds holding back a laugh

"And that is?" Bruce says happily.

"You give us all the pizza we want." Pikachu grins.

**Here have a chapter. More action in the next chapter. Uh thanks for reading. All right go to respective owners. Bai.**


End file.
